The present disclosure generally relates to an embroidery data processing apparatus, an embroidery sewing machine, and a computer-readable recording medium storing embroidery data processing program. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to processing the embroidery data in which a setting for boring can be made.
Conventionally, a technique (eyelet embroidering) has been available for embroidering by use of an embroidery sewing machine, by sewing an embroidery around a cut (hole) in a piece of work cloth. Such a cut has been formed by attaching to the lower end of a needle bar, a boring apparatus that is fitted with a boring knife that has a cutting tooth formed at its tip, and by inserting the boring knife through a piece of work cloth sandwiched between a pair of embroidery frames that feed the piece of work cloth (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 63-81888). The specific position of such a cut by a boring knife is performed by a method of setting the number of a needle bar fitted with the boring apparatus and then by incorporating a setting for the specific boring data into sewing data of a boring-specified sewing order.